Xochitl Xiuhcoatl
Xochitil Xiuhcoatl, known more commonly as Xixi (Pronounced 'She-She') is at a first glance a student at St. Valentines Catholic school for girls. In truth she is the last of the Xiuhcoatl vampire clan, who dominated south America until fifty years ago. With her family gone and her own kind rejecting her on the crimes of her father Xixi was forced to seek the company of humans as she plotted her revenge against the man who ruined her life The Butcher. Initially a rival and enemy of the Butcher's unknown grand daughter, she would later go onto to help found the Fallen Angels Vampire coven with Uriel, becoming its joint Ace. She serves as the groups 'bite happy' damage dealer and also their source of information on Vampire sub-culture, although what she knows is very out of date. She is well known for her willingness to turn others, and thinks the world would be better off as Vampires: or some other immortal creature. Characteristics * Name: Xochitil Xiuhcoatl 'Xixi' * Age: 60+ * Hair: Red * Eyes: Green * Likes: Turning people, Iguana, Drinking refined blood, 'blood baths' (Forbidden), Milk Baths, Boys and Girls, Caviar, hunting, competitive sports, clothes, looking pretty, clubs * Dislikes: People insulting her family, Other vampire clans, slow sports, being forbidden to turn people, The Amell Family (Formerly), up tight people, bigoted people, Hellsing Hunters, her clothes and outfits getting ruined * Family: Xiuhcoatl Clan (All deceased) Appearance Casual/Civilian Attire Xixi is a incredible tall yet slim girl standing at six foot tall towering over most other people around her. Her slim figure hides the powerful muscular that lies beneath her clothing and her long red hair lies straight as it dances around her severe if beautiful face. She has rather long slender legs and an ample chest riding high on her muscular form and is very proud to flaunt them in anything she wears. She typically wears short skirts, and button based t-shirts along with knee high boots when out in civilian dress. While she will swap the colours and exact nature of what she wears many of the clothes conform to these general types: with a padded jacket filling out her already well defined shoulders giving her a strong and tougher look. She is rarely seen however without two articles of clothing which rarely ever change, one is a set of sunglasses which she wears whenever outside regardless of the weather, and the other I a long tartan scarf that she will either wear around her neck on use it as a improvised belt when it is to hot. School Uniform As with all students the St. Valentines school uniform contains a dark blue blazer with slightly padded shoulders with the school's symbol on the right breast pocket. Unlike most students she often forgoes the red tie bow with and leaves the white shirt unbuttoned to show off her cleavage. She also relishes in the rather short green tartan skirt which she pulls up higher along with long white scocks that end just bellow her knees and black polished shoes. Coven uniform Avatar of flame (True form) Xixi true form is a body of metal and liquid fire: her whole body becomes plasma with hard metallic plates forming over vey areas of her body, like the chest, waist, crotch, shoulders, forearms, hands and around the legs they form what look like thigh high metallic boots. In this form her feminine body increases in size to seven feet tall and her hair unfolds into a dancing mane of literal flame, while her mouth is covered by a metallic face plate and crown like metallic formations appear around her forehead as glowing green pricks of light shine brightly from behind the plasma where her eyes are. Background Xixi was born to the powerful Vampire King known as Xiuhcoatl, a former Aztec priest from centuries ago and who had lived in America long before the coming of the west. Xixi was the youngest of his thirty children, and was only twelve when her father hatched a plot to return the Vampire race back to its glory. Sadly his plans to use Nuclear war heads and drive mankind towards mutually assured destruction backfired when he and nearly all his coven were massacred in Cuba, in the first known attack of the Butcher. Such a high profile death sent major shockwaves throughout the supernatural world and the truth of what he did shocked even more. The sheer backlash of the event are still being felt today, as Xixi's father was not only powerful but had been a king for well over one-thousand years, leaving a massive power vacuum within the supernatural and leading to the death of the worlds main proponent of Vampire racial superiority. Xixi's father death did not only mark the end of many Vampire supremacists dreams it also marked the end of Xixi's family as many of her siblings died in Cuba and being only twelve years old was forced to flee her home with her mother as hunters from The Order of St. Arthur attempted to finish the job. With no relatives and her family being ostracised by the other great covens Xixi could only watch as the years rolled by and her clan dropped one by one until she was the only one left: hungry and alone. In all other cases a vampire would have died, whether due to lack of blood or just from a random hunter: but Xixi did not die, she refused to. As she blossomed into a woman she became apathetic to the world around her, a world that did not care for her. As such she drifted going from place to place, never really stopping to question any action she partook in, sleeping with and turning a good few dozen people over the years as her thirst and sexual appetite increased with each decade. There was no coven to keep her in check and through a mix of guile, timing and cunning she always managed to stay one step ahead of the hunters. Those she turned she would abandon to their new immortal lives, and move on in an attempt to keep her clan alive in some way. But in truth as the decades rolled by she lost hope and soon her thoughts turned to vengeance. As the legend of the Butcher, the man who killed her father grew, she saw him as the one ultimately responsible for her misery and loneliness. She however like many other supernatural creatures tried and failed to stop his rampages and yet once again she did not die. Still it was not long before trouble finally caught up with her in the form of some vampire covens finally deciding her rampant turning sprees were becoming a threat to them and thus attempted to kill her, and nearly succeeded if not for her being saved by a monster hunter Angelo. The monster hunter intrigued why Vampires would turn on their own kind saved her for interrogation which Xixi complied with to tired to care if she lived or died. And so through that she gained access to St. Valentines Catholic school for girls, for her own protection. It was while here the vampire Bloody Mary approached her and told Xixi of a girl Uriel Amell who was rumoured to be the Butcher's grandauhter, a thing that Xixi took great glee in knowing. She almost immediately started bullying Uriel in revenge for her coven's destruction, taking out decades of anger on the girl. Yet as she bullied her she could not help but be amazed at how Uriel would always fight back even when she was consistently beaten. Still after their rivalry came to a head when they got into a fight at white water rafting and Uriel managed to throw Xixi down a cliff, a fall that even she found painful. yet as she revealed her true identity to Uriel she was shot by Bloody Mary who had been using Xixi to test the girl so she could tell if it was safe to turn Uriel. Then beaten to a pulp Xixi was shocked to see Uriel come to her defence, something no one had ever down for her in her life. And even if Uriel failed she felt something she had not had in decades, gratitude. After being saved by the Nightwalkers who had been tracking Bloody Mary, Xixi identity was finally revealed to Alucard who had only ever heard rumours of Xixi. They talked for a while and at first Xixi responded negatively to what he said, saying he was just like the Coven elitest who kicked her out. However as the truth was unravelled she admitted to bullying Uriel because she wanted revenge for her life getting ruined, and while she admitted what her father had tried was insane, she had lost everyone she cared for because of Uriel's great-grandfather. It was then that Alucard revealed that Gabriel had died a few months ago. Stricken by this information Xixi went into shock at first before laughing at how her whole life's goal had now just gone up in smoke, and then she broke down crying, collapsing into Alucard's arms. Later patching up and apologising to Uriel the two became friends and along with Angela formed the Fallen Angels. Xixi while a ace, would come to share leadership responsibility with Uriel and while they would at times butt heads they were a formidable team. Xixi would however become known as the covens problem child as her love of helping people by turning them led her to convert several people into Vampires before Alucard and Angelo had to put her into time out. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Vampire Green Ace/Rook' *'Plasma magic': Xixi natural magic takes the form of Hydrogen and helium plasma, the same stuff that the very sun is made of. She can manipulate, generate and even alter her plasma so it has different effects and as such it is a very destructive force when not properly controlled. *'Beauty': Xixi is a very beautiful woman, and while technically at the age of eighteen(biologically) through the use of make up and simple behaviour can pass herself off as sixteen *'Avatar of flame (True form)': Literately becoming plasma in this form Xixi is body becomes nearly as hot as the surface of the sun and is nearly incorporeal as most attacks that do not hit her metallic parts just melt or go through her. While she is extremely vulnerable to cold based attacks she is still one of the most powerful true forms, as in this one she can generate near endless amounts of plasma from her body and can even 'explode' her body and reform it. However if cooled or drenched in water her body hardens making it very easy to shatter. Xixi is very touchy about her true form as despite being alive for sixty years only recently unlocked it with the help of the rest of her coven. *'X-Dance': Xix X-dance like the rest of her abilities is explosive and dangerous: by performing it she can ignite all the hydrogen in the air around her blowing up a very large area: sadly unless she performs the dance correctly she is likely to blow herself up as well. Skills *'Seduction and Intimidation' Equipment *'Coven uniform' *'Scarf' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Xochitl Xiuhcoatl was made by The P.B.G and Onic14 *Xixi theme song is 'Dirty Angel' by Courtney Jenae Navigation Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Fallen Angels Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angels (Coven) Category:St. Valentine's School